


Growing Up is Hard

by Anonymous



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 02:45:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12925644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The first chapter takes place directly before Eridan's adult molt, which is why there's an underage warning. It's Karkat/Eridan.The second is post-adult molt heat cycle Karkat/Signless/Eridan, where all three are adults.





	1. Chapter 1

The weeks leading up to Eridan's molt are turning out to be torture. As he takes his bulge in hand for the fourth time tonight he expects no relief. His libido briefly dims each time, but he swears it comes back fiercer than ever. Half the time he would come and keep going, unsatisfied, until he came again. He might just be making it worse. Hopefully, he's just getting close to his molt at last.

If nothing else, he's getting good at this. He's found just which parts of his nook and bulge to play with--until he's gone this far, anyway, starting to numb and having to switch it up just to get some sensation. He's going to twist his bulge clean off at this point, but he can't help it. He keeps hoping, stupidly, that this time will be the time that sates him.

He's so caught up in his own urgent attempts to chase that feeling that he doesn't notice Karkat is in the room until the troll walks right over to him. He doesn't have a chance to wonder how Karkat got into here--does he have some sort of override for the doors for when people go offline for a suspiciously long time?--he's too busy sputtering with embarrassment.

"K-Kar!"

Karkat looms, tall and broad. His adult molt has left him with bulk to spare and burning crimson eyes that are currently focused on Eridan's breathless, sweaty self.

"Here I was worried you'd gone into your molt already, and you were just too far up your own nook to notice anything else."

Eridan swallows. His bulge doesn't withdraw at this humiliation. If anything it perks back up, writhing, interested. Karkat raises an eyebrow, and Eridan can only flush.

"You know, I might be convinced to help you out with that ... " says Karkat, faux casual.

"R--really?"

"I can help you out," he says, his adult voice all new and gravelly, "But you're going to have to suck my bulge first."

"Sure, fine!" Eridan says immediately, before Karkat can take it back. He's kind of always wanted to try it anyway.

Karkat grins toothily in a way Eridan doesn't know how to read, sitting down on the concupescient platform and pulling down his pants and underwear. He settles back on his haunches and waits, all haughty demeanor, as though he were the royalty here.

Eridan grumbles but surges forward as though magnetized to Karkat's crotch. He smells fantastic, all pheromones and sex, and he's not even unsheathed yet. Eridan presses his face forward, tongue licking at his nook and nose nudging at his sheath. Karkat's hands grip his horns as if Eridan wanted to go anywhere else. Karkat's keeping up a vulgar running commentary too, of course, but like hell if Eridan's listening. He's got more important things on his mind right now. Eridan licks and nuzzles everywhere he can reach, his face turning pink as Karkat's natural lubrication smears over his face. It's not long before Karkat's unsheathing, Eridan taking the bulge in his eager hands.

Karkat's large and exponentially thick; he's got a thin, whippy little tip and a frighteningly wide base. Eridan doesn't get much of a chance to admire it before Karkat is pulling at his horns, murmuring. The tip is easy to take in, if hard to control. It's easier once he gets past it and the bulge really begins to fill his mouth and throat. Karkat tugs him closer and closer, Eridan swallowing uselessly, until nearly the whole thing is down his throat and his nose is pressed against the impossibly thick base. He feels like he should be choking, but he's strangely serene, his sense of taste and smell completely overwhelmed with Karkat. Karkat rocks against him gently, and he humms, getting an encouraging line of swearing from Karkat in response.

It's so good, so heady and perfect on his tongue and in his throat. He feels like he could stay here forever, milking Karkat of his sex and drinking it down. He can't help but be disappointed when Karkat pulls him back by the horns, especially as he suddenly goes from perfectly in control to totally without control with the change in position. His heart speeds up as Karkat turns him around and lowers him down towards his bulge. That thing is one gigantic muscle with a mind of its own, and he's suddenly nervous about having it near his nook. Before he can form a thought, the tip is already kneading up and down between his legs, easily finding his dripping slit and sliding a few inches in. His nook clenches tensely around it, but it's not far enough in for him to get any satisfaction.

"Sorry, did you want this?"

"FUCK, Kar, yes, I want it!" 

Karkat pulls him a little closer. It slides in a tiny bit more.

"What's the magic word?"

"Please!"

A little more.

"I think you need to beg for it."

"I am begging, Kar! Please!"

A little more.

"Fuck, don't tease me, Kar! I need this!"

"Need what, exactly?" He's practically purring, but the sound is too low, halfway to a growl.

"Your bulge, you fucking asshole! Fuck!"

A little more.

"That's not a very nice way to talk to the guy who's doing you a favor." His voice is low and throaty.

"Oh come on, Kar--"

"I could just leave, you know," he says in Eridan's finned ear, "A good wank'll do me fine."

"Fuck's sake, Kar, I'll do whatever you want--"

"I want to hear you call me Master."

"What?"

Karkat withdraws a little, and Eridan panics.

"Kar--Master--please--!"

Karkat moves forward a little. Eridan is dying.

"Beg your master to fuck you." Karkat's voice is deep and playful and dangerous. "And keep begging."

"Kar, please, Master, I need it--"

A little more.

"--nghh--I want it--fuck--please, please--NNGH--"

It's most of the way in now, he thinks, scooted in by inches, but Karkat's still holding back. Eridan's back still isn't flush to him.

"Master, please Master, please fuck me, Master--"

He pushes the rest of the way in, and Eridan's reminded of how wide the base of his bulge is as it quickly spreads him apart.

"Oh, fuck!"

But Eridan needs him to keep going, so he keep begging.

"Fuck me--" Ooof. "Please fuck me, ah!"

Karkat sets up a slow pace that gives Eridan time to beg between each thrust and thrash.

"Master, M-master--ah! I need you, Master--f-f-f--I need your bulge, I---ah! Fuck, please, Master, p--oh, oh--fuck, fuck me Master, p--p--please, fuck me harder, fill me, fill me, fuck!"

Eridan pants, barely able to breathe but determined to keep talking, saying anything he can grasp that might get Karkat to fuck him.

"Please, Master--ngh--fuck me red, fuck me--ah! Shit, give me, please give me--ngh! I'll take everything, ah! Turn me red, I don't care, I want it, I want you, f-fuck! Please fuck me, harder, ngh, master! Master! I'm begging you!"

Karkat finally loses patience with the game, or with his libido, and starts pounding him for real. Eridan keeps begging him in scattered pleas lest he stop, faster, harder, fuck, more--! He's barely aware of it. Everything is building in him almost past the point of tolerance. Weeks of his hormones building is coming to a head, a tsunami of sensation poised to drown him. His eyes are closed, and his ears can't hear. But despite being totally focused on the relentless, unstoppable feelings inside of him, he's still not sure what finally sets it off, what makes him clench down on Karkat's massive bulge with every muscle in his body, pulling the orgasm out of Karkat and deluging his insides with slurry that fills him completely and then some, just like he begged Karkat to.

When he come back to himself he's boneless, helpless, and Karkat's still inside of him, his chest rumbling with pleasure. Eridan groans as Karkat pulls himself free. He's suddenly far too open, too sensitive, too everything. Karkat arranges him as he likes him, curls around him, pets him, pleased.

"Good boy," says Karkat, "You make a lovely royal bucket."

"Go fuck yourself, Kar," he mumbles, but Karkat just laughs and gives his sloppy mouth a kiss.

"Why would I do that when I have you?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post-molt threesome.

If Eridan thought his hormones were terrible in the run up to his molt, it's nothing like the feeling afterwards. He emerges tall and lithe and ravenous, and once his stomach is sated he realizes he's got a much more demanding and overwhelming hunger. He knew this was coming, of course. Since he doesn't have his quadrants filled he had to submit to lying down on this platform and being chained up in seadweller-strong cuffs, lest he go all pail-crazy and be a danger to others. He knew it was coming, was waiting for it, arms uncomfortably set above his head, but it's still a shock how vicious it is. It's like the hormones of the past few weeks all at once, demanding, urgent, overflowing. Overflowing literally as he's making a mess of the bed and his bulge is out without him having so much as looked at it. He'll die if someone doesn't pail him--maybe literally, since a long heat will keep him losing fluids and energy faster than he can take them in.

"Desperate's not a bad look on you," says Karkat appraisingly, "Desperate and helpless, anyway."

What little reminds of Eridan's thought process wonders what happened to the sweet Karkat of sweeps or even weeks ago. Karkat's molt didn't come much earlier than Eridan's own, so he knows Karkat is still getting adjusted to his new adult libido, but really? Karkat's obviously loving this, getting to flaunt himself and his authority while still helping out, still giving of himself for others, so to speak. Eridan would definitely call him out on this little power trip if he were still capable of speech. Well, maybe not. He's being given a treat here. As Karkat withdraws from the kiss, Eridan can see a second figure, very similar in appearance, watching them with interest.

"Did you bring me here just to tease him, Karkat?" says Signless, mouth quirking. He likes Eridan, oddly enough, since Eridan's the rare descendant interested in listening to him talk. Eridan had told him seriously that, if you didn't count the twelve of them's revival of trollkind, he was the second most influential troll in history. No one had made a greater impact than the Empress, and with nothing but talk! A fucking unbelievable feat!

"I'm fully fucking capable of teasing him by myself, thanks," says Karkat, an undercurrent of a growl to his speech. Signless just snorts at that, which just makes Karkat growl deeper and bite Eridan on the neck, deep enough to mark, before licking it over soothingly. Eridan can't speak so he just keens and rocks his hips forward uselessly.

Signless strips out of his pants. His bulge is breaching his sheathe already as he climbs onto the platform and swats Karkat on the rear, eliciting another growl. "Move."

Karkat doesn't stop growling but he does move, standing over Eridan and then dropping down to a kneel over his face. His bulge rakes through Eridan's hair, tweaking a horn, knocking off his glasses and completely covering his face in pink, all while Eridan tries and fails to mouth it.

"Subtle," says Signless, so quietly it's almost impossible to hear over the sound of Karkat growling.

"You know me. Subtle as fuck," says Karkat, finally taking his bulge in hand and pushing it into Eridan's mouth. Eridan sucks at it like it's life-giving. He's done this once before, and he's afire with hormones. Nothing short of death itself will keep him from swallowing Karkat's bulge all the way down and choking on it. He keeps trying even once he's past the point where his mouth is wide enough to take it, swallowing and swallowing, thirsty and milking Karkat for the slurry that's just beginning to dribble out.

"Relax, dude, I'm not going anywhere," Karkat says, growling finally ceasing and voice gentled. Eridan moans around his bulge. "Good boy, good boy ... fucking hum for me, can you do that?"

Eridan hums, and Karkat hums back in contentment. Then Eridan gives a muffled cry around his bulge, tugging at his bindings. Karkat doesn't have to look around to know why. He can feel Signless behind him, even though they're not touching, instincts screaming the presence of the other troll. Signless has judged Eridan ready and pushed into his nook. He doesn't tease, and he doesn't have to go slow. Eridan's nook has never been so eager in his life, his muscles never strained so hard to part. Signless only has to nudge the entrance, and Eridan parts for him like the sea. Signless pushes into him in one long, strong stroke and causes Eridan to completely lose all control of himself around Karkat's bulge. No more humming or swallowing, just cry after cry as Signless wrecks him stroke by stroke.

Karkat can't blame him, of course, but he still takes Eridan's horns in his hands and keeps him where he wants him, fucking in mouth in time to Signless's strokes. Eridan's mouth widens further than he thought it could with every cry, and Karkat buries himself deeper and deeper in his mouth, his throat, talking to him under his breath, telling him to take it.

Eridan takes it and takes it and takes it. Karkat's lost track of time, but his bulge is all the way in Eridan's mouth now, completely muffling any noises Signless might be making him make, though it doesn't silence the rest of it. Eridan's still pulling at his bonds like he'll die if he doesn't get his hands around them. Karkat glances back over his shoulder and regrets it immediately. Signless is fucking Eridan with a look of perfect tranquility and focus, squeezing Eridan's bulge in time and therefore giving him twice the stimulation, even if all Eridan can hear and see and smell and taste is Karkat.

He's still feeling Signless and feeling him fully, and because the universe hates him, it's that spark of disgruntlement that sets him off, makes him come down Eridan's throat before he's ready. He's not sure he could be ready for this. The orgasm still takes control of his whole body, making him taut and rigid for the one eternal moment where his seemingly endless slurry gushes down Eridan's welcoming throat. His stupid legs fucking seizing straight caused him to pull out a bit, but when he looks down most of his bulge is still in Eridan's throat, and--fuck--

Red slurry is overflowing Eridan's mouth and Karkat's bulge and streaming down his chin. Slurry is also streaming down the slits in his throat--his gills--like he's been fucking slashed open. He looks like he's been gutted, breathless, drowning in slurry, still crying out with every rock of Signless's hips. His eyes are unfocused as he closes his mouth and swallows, causing another gush of slurry to come out his gills.

"You're fucking breathing me in," says Karkat, not even aware of what he's saying, hard all over again, "Good. Fucking good."

He quiets Eridan's moans with his mouth this time, kissing him deeply as he comes. He can ignore the sound of Signless coming behind him for the feeling of Eridan's body tightening under him. He kisses him and kisses him as Eridan comes back to himself.

"Good, you did good," he says. Eridan just pants. Some part of his pan might be processing it, maybe not.

"That's enough out of you," he tells Signless over his shoulder. Signless laughs at him, so Karkat flips him off, not looking, kissing Eridan again.

"I know you want to have another go," says Signless and yes, fuck. "But the kind thing would be to let the heat end."

"Don't know where you got the idea I was kind," says Karkat, between licks. He's committed himself to cleaning this up before anyone else can see. Eridan just looks way too pitiful right now. He cleans him up lick by lick, diligent, careful. He can't get the slurry out of Eridan's hair but that might be ok. He can leave his violet streak dyed red for now. Sends a message.

"As much as I hate to admit it, I'm not enough for you this time," says Karkat, kissing him. "But just this time."

Karkat wished his stupid vacillation were enough--he could get it up black for Eridan right now, no problem--but it had to be different pheromones, different people.

When he turns he finds Signless has been toying with himself while watching Karkat clean up, and damn if his hearts don't turn to spades instantly.

"Come on, Karkat," says Signless, getting up but leaving his things where they lay. "I'll distract you."

Karkat forces himself not to look back as he walks away, doesn't ruin the kindling hate with helpless pity. "You fucking better."


End file.
